Unterm Eis
by Reyneke
Summary: Wer hat wem die Treue geschworen und wer wen verraten? Als sich Harry eine neue, ihm bisher unbekannte Seite seines Hasslehrers Snape offenbart, muss er einsehen, dass der Untergang des Feindes auch den eigenen bedeuten kann ...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo an alle,  
diese FF ist bis Kapitel 6 schon auf einer anderen FF-Seite online. Deshalb werde ich die ersten 6 Kapitel auf einmal posten. Danach gibt es jede Woche (meist am Samstagabend) ein Update. Drücken wir mal die Daumen, dass ich diese wagemutige Behauptung auch bewahrheiten kann. *schwitz*  
Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Liebe Grüße  
Reyneke

~xXx~

„Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen." Das waren die Worte die nun wieder überaus deutlich und blutig auf Harrys rechtem Handrücken zu lesen waren. Wieder hatte er sich eine Woche Strafarbeiten bei Professor Umbridge eingehandelt und das alles nur weil er seine Emotionen einfach nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Versunken in bitteren Gedanken, stand der junge Gryffindor mit Ron und Hermine vor der Tür zu Snapes Kerker. Mit leichtem Druck fuhr er mit den Fingernägeln über die inzwischen brennende, juckende Wunde, die begonnen hatte anzuschwellen. Doch als er den kurzen Seitenblick von Ron bemerkte, zog er die rechte Hand schnell wieder unter seinen Umhang, wo sie keiner sehen konnte. Bis jetzt war es ein furchtbares Schuljahr gewesen. Angelina war nach wie vor stinksauer auf ihn, Umbridge machte ihm das Leben schwer, die ZAG Prüfungen standen Ende des Jahres an und seit Wochen fiel ein kalter, erbarmungsloser Regen, der jeden neuen Tag genauso grau färbte, wie den Tag davor. Der Korridor vor dem Kerker und Snapes Klassenzimmer selbst waren ihm immer so ungemütlich und kühl vorgekommen, aber inzwischen war das ganze Schloss von einer kalten Feuchtigkeit durchdrungen, die fast jeden Raum unbequem machte.  
„Ich hoffe, die nächste Benotung der Hausaufgaben läuft für euch besser.", warf Hermine mit aufmunterndem Ton ein. Trotz der offensichtlich unangenehmen Situation für sie, schien sie den beiden Mut machen zu wollen. Leider wusste Harry das kaum zu schätzen. Die letzten Zaubertrankstunden waren ausnahmslos grauenvolle Stunden gewesen. Nicht dass Harry bis jetzt jemals eine Stunde mit Snape als angenehm bezeichnet hätte, doch es schien immer schlimmer zu werden. Wohlbekannte Schritte waren auf der Treppe nach oben zu vernehmen und in dem Moment als Snape die Stufen zügig hinunterstieg und auf die Klasse zugelaufen kam, verstummten jeglich Gespräche.  
„Auch bei diesem Trank heute erwarte ich wieder ausnahmslos gute Leistungen.", zischte Snape, während die Klasse sich eiligst auf ihre Plätze begab.  
„Es ist nicht annehmbar, wie lernresistent so manche Schüler in diesem Jahrgang sind.", gab er in einer flüsternden Stimme von sich, die trotzdem jeder im Raum hören konnte. Bei dem Wort „lernresistent" hatte er erst Neville und dann Harry einen abschätzigen Blick zugeworfen. Wieder fühlte Harry Wut in sich hochkochen. Ungerechtigkeit – das war es, was er empfand und was ihn so wütend machte. Er hatte weder bei Umbridge noch bei Snape auch nur die kleinste Chance, etwas richtig zu machen. Selbst wenn er der absolute Musterschüler im Tränke herstellen gewesen wäre, wäre Snape sicher noch etwas eingefallen, um auf ihm rumhacken zu können. Mit einem leisen Tippen seines Zauberstabs gegen die Tafel erschien die Rezeptur für den heutigen Trank neben Snape.  
„Dieses Mal sind das korrekte Zählen der Rührbewegungen und die genaue Abfolge von Hitze und Kälte entscheidend für das Gelingen dieses Heiltrankes." Einen Moment unterbrach Snape seine strenge Ansage und grinste böse. „Sie können doch zählen, oder, Mr Potter?" Aus einer Ecke des Klassenraumes konnte man Draco und sein Gefolge unterdrückt prusten hören. _Sehr witzig._ , dachte Harry bitter und starrte verbissen auf seine Hand, die unter dem Tisch auf seinem Schoß lag. Snape ließ ihn kurz in der Stille zappeln und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er seine Worte wieder aufnahm.  
„Mr Potter? Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt!"  
„Ja, Sir, ich kann zählen.", murmelte Harry mit Widerwillen, worauf Snape milde lächelnd nickte.  
„Sehr gut, dann fangen Sie bitte alle an. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde Zeit." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse angesichts der kurzen Zeitvorgabe und Snape, der sich eigentlich schon seinem Pult zugewandt hatte, drehte sich mit gespielter Überraschung um.  
„Was haben Sie denn? Korrekt zubereitet sind für diesen Trank nur etwa 20 Minuten nötig. Weil ich um das schlechte Niveau dieser Klasse weiß, habe ich Ihnen schon zehn Minuten mehr anberaumt. Also fangen Sie an!", schallte es durch den Kerker und die Schüler setzten sich unsicher in Bewegung. Selbst Hermine schien der Zeitdruck etwas zuzusetzen, denn nach den ersten zehn Minuten, in denen alle damit beschäftigt waren die einzelnen Zutaten vorzubereiten, ging das komplizierte Zusammenmischen los. Im Raum war ein geschäftiges Murmeln aus Dutzenden Mündern zu hören, die alle konzentriert dabei waren, ihre Bewegungen abzuzählen oder die Sekunden zwischen dem abwechselnden Entfachen und Löschen des Feuers unter dem Kessel zu messen. Harry hatte gerade dreimal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn und zehnmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt, nun war es an der Zeit das Feuer zu löschen und die Mixtur dann mit einer Art Schneebesen aufzuschlagen. Doch Harrys Trank wurde bei dieser Prozedur immer zäher und es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, den Schneebesen in seinem Trank noch bewegen zu können. Bis jetzt hatte er für das Umrühren seine linke Hand benutzt, doch die wurde inzwischen immer müder und sein Handgelenk begann zu schmerzen. Er gönnte seiner linken eine Pause und nahm das Rührgerät in die rechte Hand, gerade als Snape geräuschlos an seinem Kessel vorbei schlich. Ein abschätziger, kurzer Blick in seinen Kessel und einen längeren musternden Blick auf seine Hand, das war alles, was Harry aus dem Augenwinkel heraus von Snape sehen konnte, dann war der Professor auch schon wieder in eine der vorderen Reihen entschwunden und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gefangen von seinem deutlich misslungenen Trank. Eine weitere miese Unterrichtsstunde hatte sich in Harrys Gedanken an die Stunden zuvor angereiht, als er seinen breiigen Abklatsch einer Trankprobe in das Holzgestell auf Snapes Pult stellte.  
„Wieder ein auf den ersten Blick unterdurchschnittlichen Ergebnis.", höhnte Snape.  
„Sie bleiben bitte aufgrund ihres schlechten Ergebnisse in den letzten Stunden nach dem Unterricht hier, Mr Potter." Harry hätte kaum glauben können, dass diese Doppelstunden noch schlimmer kommen konnte, doch so war es. Nachdem alle ihre Proben abgegeben hatten (Neville war nicht einmal fertig geworden und hatte den Tränen nahe dabei zuschauen müssen, wie Snape seinen halbfertigen Trank verschwinden ließ.), wurde der Unterricht mit weiteren Belehrungen über die anstehenden ZAG Prüfungen fortgeführt, sodass ein erleichtertes Stöhnen zu hören war, als Snape die Stunde für beendet erklärte. Harry wurde schlecht, wenn er nur an das Einzelgespräch mit dem Tränkemeister dachte und über die Stunde hinweg hatte sich ein unangenehm schwerer Kloß in seinem Magen gebildet. Als Ron und Hermine das Zimmer verließen und ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarfen, war ihm einfach nur noch elend. Snape umrundete in dem Moment, in dem die Kerkertür sich geschlossen hatte, energischen Schrittes sein Pult und kam auf Harry zu.  
„Sagen Sie, Potter, woher haben Sie diese Verletzung auf Ihrer rechten Hand?" Eine eiskalte Distanziertheit war in Snapes Stimme zu hören, anders als sonst. Es klang, als wolle er für einen Moment vergessen, wem er diese Frage stellte, sondern sich einfach bei einem wildfremden über dessen Gesundheit erkundigen.  
„Das ist nur beim Train…"  
„Mich interessieren Ihre schlecht erdachten Lügen nicht! Antworten Sie wahrheitsgemäß!", fuhr Snape ihm so barsch über den Mund, dass er für einen Augenblick vollkommen sprachlos war und dann einfach die Wahrheit erzählte.  
„Das ist eine Strafe von Professor Umbridge, dafür dass ich in ihrem Unterricht nicht so mitspiele, wie sie es gern hätte.", erklärte er, wobei er ein wenig Trotz in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen konnte. Seiner Meinung nach tat er das Richtige. Sein Professor jedoch sog zischend die Luft ein und schaute leicht angewidert, als er Umbridges Namen hörte. Dann dachte er kurz nach und streckte mit forderndem Blick seine Hand aus, sodass er sie mit der Handfläche nach oben zwischen sich und Harry hielt. Harry gab einen verwirrten Laut von sich und Snape antwortete mit einem genervten Stöhnen.  
„Ihre Hand, Potter! Geben Sie mir ihre Hand!", knurrte er ungeduldig. Zögerlich langsam legte Harry seine Hand in die des Lehrers, als wolle Snape ihn auf einem Ball zum Tanz auffordern. Augenblicklich packte Snape die Hand seines Schülers mit festem Griff und zog sie zu sich heran.  
„Ich darf … keine … Lügen erzählen.", murmelte Snape, während er die Worte entzifferte, die dort blutig und entzündet auf dem Handrücken seines Schülers prangten. Ein kurzes, abgehacktes Auflachen.  
„Ein bisschen infantil, die gute Umbridge, finden Sie nicht?", fragte er mit schiefem Grinsen an Harry gerichtet, während er seine Hand immer noch unsanft fest umklammert hielt. Doch der Junge entgegnete nichts, sondern warf nur einen perplexen Blick zurück. Wieder nickte Snape knapp, gab die verletzte Hand frei und wandte sich ab.  
„Auch wenn ich persönlich nichts gegen harte Strafen habe, ist die Anwendung von Blutfedern an dieser Schule strikt verboten und körperliche Folter auch ein wenig vorsintflutlich, meiner Ansicht nach.", erklärte er nüchtern und verließ den Raum durch die Tür hinter seinem Pult. Harry konnte hören, wie Snape nach irgendetwas suchte und dann wieder zurückkam. Immer noch konnte er nicht so recht erfassen, was hier gerade eben geschah und warum er ausgerechnet Snape sein Geheimnis verraten hatte, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte es Dumbledore zu berichten. Er wurde von einen kalten Prickeln auf seinem rechten Handrücken aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Snape stand vor ihm, näher als je zuvor, hatte seine Hand wieder in seine genommen und rieb eine weißlich, transparente Paste auf den schmerzhaft pochenden Schriftzug. Harry erschrak und zog den Arm kurz zurück, doch konnte ihn nicht befreien.  
„Sie werden weiterhin ihren Kopf unten halten, Potter. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Zügeln Sie ihr Temperament und hören Sie auf sich wie ein geisteskranker Troll aufzuführen! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass von Ihnen nicht viel Selbstbeherrschung zu erwarten ist, aber geben Sie sich doch zumindest ein kleines bisschen Mühe." Die letzten Worte hatten Snapes Mund in einem säuselnd, sarkastischen Tonfall verlassen, als würde er mit einem Dreijährigen sprechen. Nun entzog Harry ihm seine Hand und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sowohl das Jucken als auch das Brennen auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken waren und die Schwellung zurückging. Er musterte kurz seine Hand, dann schaute er auf und wollte zu einem verblüfften „Danke" ansetzen, doch es blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er mit beträchtlicher Zeitverzögerung begriff, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte.  
„Ich bin kein geisteskranker …", presste er wütend aus seinen Lippen hervor und wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
„Dann beweisen Sie etwas mehr Intelligenz und Taktgefühl.", dozierte Snape, während er die hintere Tür zum Kerker schon fast erreicht hatte. Er öffnete sie und verschwand mit den Worten:  
„Sie können gehen!", ohne eine Reaktion von Harry abzuwarten oder eine Erklärung zu all dem, was hier geschehen war abzugeben.


	2. Chapter 2

Die lindernde Wirkung der von Snape aufgetragenen Salbe hielt genau bis zur abendlichen Strafarbeit bei Umbridge an. Nach einem festen Klopfen gegen die Tür zu ihrem Büro, konnte Harry das bekannt, piepsige „Herein" aus Umbridges Mund hören. Er betrat das krankhaft pinke Arbeitszimmer der Großinquisitorin und setzte sich auf den für ihn vorbereiteten Stuhl. Alles war an seinem angestammten Platz. Er nahm die Blutfeder zur Hand, doch bevor er den ersten Buchstaben aufs Pergament setzen konnte, stand Professor Umbridge auf und räusperte sich gespielt empört. Ihr krötengesichtiger Blick fiel auf Harrys rechte Hand.  
„Du meine Güte, Mr Potter! Ihre Hand sieht ja geradezu blütenrein aus." Noch ehe Harry sich wehren konnte, hatte sie mit einem Griff um sein Handgelenk Harrys Rechte auf dem Fisch fixiert und musterte sie eingehend. Fast verbissen, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stierte sie auf die verheilte Haut, als wäre sie plötzlich kurzsichtig. Sie presste ihre Lippen angestrengt aufeinander und gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich. Harry sah, wie es sie anscheinend ärgerte, dass ihre Spuren, die sie doch hatte hinterlassen wollen, einfach so verheilt waren. Aber zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie nach einigen Sekunden seine Hand los, nickte leicht und lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ganz gleich, wie sie das hinbekommen haben. Das einprägsamste Bild entsteht auf einer reinen, weißen Leinwand, nicht wahr, Mr Potter? Also schreiben Sie, hopphopp!" Harry begann zu schreiben und der inzwischen schon fast gewohnte Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hand. Sie lächelte ihn böswillig an, wobei es ihr wirklich Genugtuung zu bereiten schien, seine unbeschadete Haut von neuem bluten zu sehen. Während er Zeile für Zeile weiterschrieb und seine Hand pochend und stechend schmerzte, konnte er ab und an, wenn er einen schnellen Blick auf seine Peiniger warf, sehen wie sie über etwas angestrengt nachdachte. Wieder vergingen Stunden, an deren Ende Harry am liebsten jeden einzelnen dieser widerlichen, bemalten Teller in Umbridges Büro auf ihrem Kopf zerschlagen hätte.  
„Mr Potter, es ist Schluss für heute.", verkündete sie gerade, als Harry glaubte, über dem Schmerz und der Müdigkeit einfach den Verstand zu verlieren. Er legte die Feder auf das Pergament, nahm seine Schultasche und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Doch hinter ihm räusperte sich die rosafarbene Kröte mit einem überspitzten „Chrm chrm". Harry hasste dieses Räuspern so sehr. Sobald er es hören musste, stieg eine unbändige Art Wut in ihm hoch. Eine aggressive, unzähmbare Wut, die er einfach nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz zu ihr um und biss dabei fest die Zähne zusammen, um ja nichts Falsches zu sagen. Fragend schaute er sie an.  
„Bevor Sie gehen, Mr Potter … Habe ich noch eine winzig kleine Frage an Sie …", flötete sie in lauerndem Ton. Mit wippenden, kurzen Schrittchen kam sie auf ihn zu und blieb einen Meter vor Harry stehen.  
„Wer hat Ihnen denn das nötige Medikament zur Behandlung dieser Wunde gegeben?" Die Frage klang unschuldig, als würde sie nur aus reinem Interesse fragen, doch Harry wusste, auf was Umbridge aus war. Sie als Großinquisitorin wollte demjenigen vom Lehrpersonal, der Harry geholfen hatte, einen Denkzettel verpassen. Und auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie wohl nie darauf gekommen wäre, dass es Snape gewesen war, konnte sie wahrscheinlich eine Lüge schnell enttarnen, wenn sie nicht durchdacht genug war. In Harrys Kopf drehten sich die Antwortmöglichkeiten und er wusste, mit jeder Sekunde, die er verstreichen ließ, stand es schlechter um seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Er wollte niemanden mit hineinziehen, seine Freunde nicht, weil er sie nicht ans Messer liefern wollte, und auch Snape nicht, weil er sich vorstellen konnte, dass seine Strafen noch härter ausfallen konnten als die von Umbridge.  
„Mr Potter …" Etwas säuselndes lag in ihrer Stimme, etwas unecht einfühlsames.  
„Vielleicht kann ich ihrem schlechten Erinnerungsvermögen ja mit einer Tasse Tee auf die Sprünge helfen." Sie deutete auf ein kleines, dreibeiniges Beistelltischchen mit einem rosa Spitzendeckchen darauf. Das darauf befindliche Teeservice füllte sich augenblicklich mit bernsteinfarbenem, dampfendem Tee, der seltsam schmackhaft aussah. Harry schluckte und bemerkte wie trocken sein Hals war und was für einen Durst er auf einmal hatte.  
„Darf ich Ihnen ein Tässchen anbieten?", fragte Umbridge höflich und legte auf kokett, mädchenhafte Weise den Kopf ein wenig schief. Offensichtlich zögerte Harry einen Moment zu lang, denn er wusste, oder konnte zumindest ahnen, dass etwas mit diesem Tee nicht stimmte.  
„Möchten Sie nicht?" Immer noch schaute Umbridge ihn mit einem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Doch plötzlich schien ihr etwas eingefallen zu sein, denn sie hielt inne und legte den freundlich, einladenden Gesichtsausdruck ab.  
„Nun denn, Mr Potter, belassen wir es heute Abend dabei. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen zu gegebener Zeit schon noch einfallen wird, wer Ihnen dieses Gefallen getan hat. Wenden Sie sich dann einfach vertrauensvoll an mich. In Ordnung?" Harry nickte stumm und ließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die pinke Hölle hinter sich.

Schnell und zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hastete er die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Nur eine Etage unter der fetten Dame in einer versteckten Nische hielt er inne und schaute auf seine rechte Hand. Die blutigen Buchstaben ziepten furchtbar und die Wunde begann schon wieder zu jucken. Er rieb ein paar Mal kräftig mit dem linken Daumen darüber, sodass auch dieser blutig wurde und presste die Kiefer vor Schmerz aufeinander. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam, er war vor Müdigkeit schon ganz benommen, doch er wusste, nun standen noch seine sich auftürmenden Hausaufgaben und Aufsätze an. Nicht das Harry die Hoffnung hatte, an diesem Abend auch nur noch einen geraden Satz formulieren zu können, aber wenn er heute Nacht nichts tat, würde er morgen in den Pausen auf keinen Fall mit allem fertig werden.  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum und seine warme Atmosphäre betrat, fand er Hermine strickend vor dem Kamin. ‚ _Wieder eine der unförmigen Elfenmützen.'_ , dachte er sanft und freute sich ehrlich seine Freundin noch zu sehen. Sie hob den Kopf in Richtung Tür und lächelte ihn mitfühlend an.  
„Ron hat mir erzählt, was los ist.", erklärte sie mit einem Anflug von Kühle in ihrer Stimme und Harry wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Leicht verlegen schaute er kurz zu Boden und setzte sich dann zu ihr in einen der zerschlissenen Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin.  
„Ich weiß, es war falsch, euch nichts zu sagen …", murmelte er leise.  
„Euch?" Hermines Augenbrauen wanderten ein kleines Stückchen nach oben. „Ron war doch eingeweiht." Wieder klang etwas beleidigtes in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„Ich meine, dich … Ich meine, ich hätte es euch beiden sagen sollen, nicht nur Ron." Er fühlte sich merkwürdig gescholten, aber im gleichen Moment fing Hermine wieder an zu lächeln und sah einerlei zufrieden und mitfühlend zu ihm herüber.  
„Es ist schon in Ordnung. In letzter Zeit scheint unser Dreiergespann etwas auseinander zu fallen. Oder besser gesagt: Wir entwickeln verschiedene Meinungen und Einstellungen, aber gerade deshalb sollten wir zusammenhalten." Wie nicht anders von Hermine zu erwarten, sprach sie die richtigen, klugen Worte zur richtigen Zeit. Kurz räusperte sie sich und sprach etwas zögerlich weiter:  
„Harry, ich möchte doch nur nicht …" Sie nahm ein weiteres Mal Anlauf. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass ihr immer nur bei mir abschreibt und euch komplett auf mich verlasst. Es ist unfair, wenn ich für euch die Schularbeiten erledige, damit ihr Quidditch trainieren könnt." Er nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Ich möchte euch helfen, aber, Harry, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du an dem Nachsitzen bei Umbridge selbst schuld bist." Wieder diese Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, sobald es um Umbridge ging. Er hielt sich zurück, nichtsdestotrotz klang er verärgert, als er sofort entgegnete:  
„Ach, du meinst ich soll ihr Lügen auftischen und mich ducken, so wie ihr es doch alle von mir wollt?! Aber weißt du was …" Er beendete den Satz nicht sondern hielt ihr die in seine rechte Hand geschnittene Zeile „Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen." vors Gesicht. Hermine zog den Kopf erschrocken zurück und schaute sich dann einen Moment seine Hand genauer an. Wieder schaute sie ihn mitfühlend an und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Lassen wir das Thema heute Abend lieber ruhen. Wichtig ist, dass du noch etwas von deinen Hausaufgaben erledigt bekommst." Sie begann in ihrer neben dem Sessel stehenden Tasche zu wühlen und legte ihm ein Pergament mit Stichpunkten auf den Tisch.  
„Das wichtigste für den Aufsatz in Zaubereigeschichte. Du musst es zwar selbst ausformulieren, aber ich hoffe es ist dir trotzdem eine Hilfe." Da ihm bis jetzt der Berg an Hausaufgaben unbezwingbar vorgekommen war, besänftigte ihn Hermines Hilfestellung bis auf Weiteres. Er nahm das Pergament und laß es durch. In der Tat musste er mit diesen Stichpunkten nur noch einen Text formulieren, ansonsten war alles Wichtige schon da.  
„Danke, Mine …", flüsterte er kraftlos aber dankbar und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nachdem er die Hälfte des Aufsatzes geschrieben hatte, holte sie zwei weitere Pergamente mit Stichpunkten hervor und nickte aufmunternd.  
„Der Aufsatz für Snape und die Pflegeanleitung für die Bowtruckles." Harry seufzte erleichtert und war es auch. Nun hatte der bedrohliche Berg an Arbeit etwas von seiner Größe verloren und schien bewältigbar zu sein. Erst nachdem er auch diese beiden Aufgaben erledigt hatte, schaute Harry wieder auf und fand Hermine schlafend in ihrem Sessel vor. Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und tippte sie vorsichtig an. Sie wachte sofort auf und schien nicht besonders tief geschlafen zu haben, trotzdem gähnte sie als Erstes laut und streckte sich ausgiebig. Als ihr Körper sich wieder entspannte, setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und schaute ihn fragend an. Nun war es an Harry fragend zurückzuschauen.  
„Was ist?", fragte Harry nach einigen Sekunden.  
„Das könnte ich dich fragen … Du hast etwas auf dem Herzen, ich weiß es genau! Oder glaubst du, ich bleibe grundlos bis weit nach Mitternacht neben dir sitzen, obwohl ich mit den Massen an Mützen, die ich schon gestrickt habe, die Hauselfen ganz Englands befreien könnte?" Einerseits hatte er nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, etwas davon zu erzählen, was ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte. Doch er war froh, dass ausgerechnet Hermine ihn nun fragte, denn obwohl sie vielleicht, was dieses Thema betraf, nicht ganz seiner Meinung war, so erwartete er doch mehr Objektivität von ihr als von Ron.  
„Gutes Gespür …", begann er und starrte auf seine malträtierte Hand. „Es geht um Snape …"  
„Wegen des Gesprächs mit ihm nach dem Unterricht?" Harry nickte. „Erst Umbridge und nun auch noch Professor Snape, hm?", fragte sie, ließ ihn jedoch keine Zeit zu antworten. „Aber ich muss dir sagen, dass Professor Snape in gewisser Weise auch recht hat. Die ZAG-Prüfungen sind für uns sehr wichtig und es ist unabdingbar, dass …" Er hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen.  
„Das ist es nicht. Er … Zugegeben, er war fies und unfair wie immer, aber er … hat mir geholfen." Hermine schaute ihn interessiert an.  
„Geholfen?"  
„Ja, er hat meine Hand versorgt und mir, auch wenn nicht ganz so nett, das Gleiche geraten wie Professor McGonagall.", sprach er nachdenklich.  
„Es ist ja euch ein äußerst vernünftiger Rat. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass du dich von Umbridge nicht so aus der Reserve locken lassen solltest.", warf Hermine in forschem Ton ein. Und auch wenn Harry den Drang, wieder von neuem wegen Umbridge Streit anfangen zu wollen, sehr unterdrücken musste, tat er es. Denn es ging ihm um etwas anderes.  
„Er hat die Wunde mit etwas eingecremt, das sofort half, ohne eine Erklärung. Einfach so." Er konnte auf dem Gesicht seine Freundin etwas wie Genugtuung erkennen.  
„Warum sollte er auch nicht? Professor Snape ist immer noch einer unserer Lehrer und auch wenn du es mir nicht glauben magst, ist er sicher auch um dein Wohl besorgt." Harry schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Um mein Wohl besorgt? Oh ja sicher, deshalb überschüttet er mich auch immer so mit Freundlichkeit und hackt keinesfalls vollkommen grundlos auf mir herum." Er spielte ein trockenes, amüsiertes Lachen und wollte gerade neu ansetzen, doch Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort:  
„Er stellt doch auch die Heiltränke und –mittel für Professor Sprout her. Was ist also groß dabei, wenn nicht sie sondern eben er deine Hand versorgt? Harry, hör endlich auf ihn als deinen Erzfeind anzusehen. Er ist nicht gerade freundlich und auch nicht mein Lieblingslehrer, doch seine Kompetenz kannst du nicht bestreiten und er ist und bleibt Lehrer an dieser Schule, also ist er auch für uns verantwortlich." Harry holte Luft um etwas zu entgegnete, doch Hermine war schneller.  
„Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm und das solltest du auch tun. Oder ist dir etwa die Hand abgefallen?" Kurz schaute er auf seine Hand und erinnerte sich daran, wie gut die Salbe funktioniert hatte. Augenblicklich war es besser geworden, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hätte er sich jetzt etwas davon gewünscht, denn die Wunde pochte und juckte schmerzhaft, ohne dass er es ignorieren konnte. Aber etwas anderes störte ihn an Mines letztem Einwand: Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Seit den letzten Sommerferien hatte sich sein Verhältnis zum Schulleiter verändert und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihn verletzte wie Dumbledore ihn ignorierte. Seine Sturheit ärgerte ihn selbst, aber er konnte Dumbledore nicht länger ohne Vorbehalte als guten, hilfsbereiten, alten Großvater ansehen. Wie er Harry in den Sommerferien hatte sitzenlassen, indem er Hermine und Ron verboten hatte ihm aussagekräftige Briefe zu schreiben. Wie er zwar erfolgreich, aber ohne ihn weiter eines Blickes zu würden, bei seiner Anhörung im Ministerium beigestanden hatte … Er war sich sicher, dass Mrs Figg auf seinen Befehl hin gelogen hatte und ebenso stand es für Harry außer Frage, dass Dumbledore ihm irgendetwas oder gar vieles verheimlichte, das aber ganz offensichtlich ihn, Harry Potter, etwas anging.  
„Harry, was ist los? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Hermines Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er stotterte hastig eine Antwort:  
„N… nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Vermutlich … hast du recht und ich sollte da nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren." Er winkte ab um die Unterhaltung endgültig zu beenden. Nicht nur, dass er keine Diskussion über Dumbledore mit Hermine beginnen wollte, er war inzwischen auch wirklich todmüde und nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur fünf Minuten länger wach zu bleiben.  
„Lass uns schlafen gehen, es ist mehr als spät.", murrte er und Hermine stand mit hängendem Kopf auf und lief langsam in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.  
„Gute Nacht, Hermine … und danke. Danke dir, dass du mir geholfen und mir zugehört hast." Genau genommen, hatte sie ihn dazu genötigt darüber zu reden, aber das spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Er wollte nicht, dass sie annahm, seine schlechte Laune käme von ihrem Versuch ihm zuzuhören. Sie hob das Kinn wieder etwas an und lächelte müde.  
„Keine Ursache. Gute Nacht."


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vom Krach seiner Mitschüler auf, gerade als Ron sich zwischen den Vorhängen von Harrys Himmelbett hindurchschob, um ihn zu wecken.  
„Alle sind schon auf den Beinen, ich dachte du würdest ewig schlafen.", erklärte Ron, während er seine Krawatte mehr schlecht als recht band.  
„Ewig schlafen … schön wär's …", keuchte Harry müde und wälzte sich kraftlos aus dem Bett.  
Beim Frühstück setzten die beiden sich zu Hermine, die ebenfalls verschlafen und müde vor ihrem Teller saß. Eine Weile lang aßen sie schweigend, doch Rons Kiefer mahlten mit zusehends zornigen Bewegungen, je länger er Harry und Hermine beim abwechselnden Gähnen beobachtet.  
„Was ist denn mit euch beiden los?" Hermine schaute leicht verlegen auf ihren Teller, wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie nicht wusste, ob und wie viel Harry Ron erzählen wollte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er Ron erst einmal nichts von Snapes Hilfe erzählen. Er würde nur bösartige Witze darüber machen, dass Harry bald die Hand abfaulen würde, doch Harry brauchte eine ehrliche und bedachte Meinung dazu.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt? Ihr benehmt euch ja gerade so, als würdet ihr irgendwas verheimlichen." Hermine hob hastig die Hände in einer abwinkenden Geste.  
„Nein, Ron, nein … Ich meine, mach dich nicht lächerlich … Denkst du wir führen hinter deinem Rücken eine heimliche Beziehung. Wir haben Hausaufgaben erledigt und es hat etwas gedauert.", witzelte Hermine. Doch für Ron schien das alles andere als ein Witz. Es schien ihn erst recht skeptisch zu stimmen. Wütend knallte er seinen Löffel auf den Tisch, sodass seine Müslischale über den Tisch hüpfte.  
„Ja, vielleicht ist es ja so!", blaffte er. „Ist schon klar … Hausaufgaben … Und selbst wenn, warum hilfst du Harry bei den Hausaufgaben, aber lässt mich beim Abschreiben einfach abblitzen?"  
„Er hat nicht abgeschrieben, Ronald!" Der Streit zwischen den beiden blieb nicht unbemerkt und bald hatten sie eine Schar mehr oder weniger unauffälliger Beobachter um sich. Harry versuchte sich nicht einzumischen, obwohl er die Ursache dieses Streits war. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt auch noch Hermine verteidigen würde, würde Ron vollkommen die Nerven verlieren.  
„Na dann, macht mal schön weiter Hausaufgaben … zusammen … ohne mich!", brüllte Ron. Er schien verzweifelt, fast wie ein vernachlässigtes Kind. Genau genommen war es auch ein bisschen so. Wenn sie Vater, Mutter, Kind gespielt hätten, wäre Ron das Kind gewesen. Denn das war er mehr als Harry, schon allein weil er seine Eltern noch hatte. Wütend stapfte Ron davon und Harry wusste, dass er sich heute früher oder später noch darum kümmern musste. Ron schmoren zu lassen, konnte schlimme Folgen haben, denn er war nachtragend, besonders wenn es um Hermine ging.  
Immer noch in Gedanken, bemerkte er nicht, dass jemand sich hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte. Nur Hermines geflüstertes „Harry" und die Tatsache, dass sie hastig mit dem Kopf zuckte, brachte ihn dazu sich umzudrehen. Die schaulustigen Zaungäste waren verschwunden und stattdessen stand Snape direkt hinter ihm.  
„Auf ein Wort, Mr Potter.", gab er klar und deutlich von sich. Man konnte die Ohren, der in der Nähe sitzenden Schüler fast wachsen sehen, so neugierig und konzentriert lauschten sie.  
„Ähm …" Harry fiel sein Toast aus der Hand und er schluckte den Bissen den er im Mund hatte, ohne zu kauen, hinunter. Er stand ohne etwas zu sagen auf. Er war viel zu überrumpelt, um in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise zu reagieren, als damit Snape einfach zu folgen.

Snape lief mit zügigen, aber keineswegs hastigen Schritten die Stufen hinunter, bis er und Harry vor der Tür zum Kerker standen. Ohne eine Erklärung öffnete Snape die Tür und bedeutete ihm hineinzugehen.  
„Was ist …?" Harry kam nicht dazu seine Frage zu beenden.  
„Gehen Sie hinein!", schnaufte sein Lehrer ungeduldig und der Junge tat, wie ihm geheißen. Als Snape hinter ihm die Tür schloss, fühlte er sich plötzlich eingesperrt, obwohl es einfach nur der leere Klassenraum war und Snape, soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Snape lief langsam zu seinem Pult nach vorn.  
„Was habe ich Ihnen gestern versucht zu erklären, Potter?" Die Frage schnarrte erbarmungslos durch den Raum wie eine Peitsche, während Snape sich ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt plötzlich zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Ähm … Ich weiß nicht, ich …", stammelte Harry und hatte tatsächlich vergessen, was sein Professor meinen könnte.  
„Sie sollen, verdammt noch mal, Ihren Kopf unten halten! Nennen Sie das etwa unauffällig?" Verzweifelt versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu ordnen und eine geeignete Entgegnung zu finden, doch ihm viel nichts Schlagfertiges ein. Wie immer fühlte er sich einfach nur ungerecht von Snape behandelt.  
„Es war nicht meine Schuld, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn die beiden sich streiten?", blaffte Harry zurück.  
„Dann halten Sie gefälligst ihre _Freunde …_ " Snape spuckte das Wort voller Verachtung aus. „… im Zaum! Sie sollen endlich ihr Temperament zügeln und sich in die Masse einfügen! Versuchen Sie doch wenigstens, nicht eine riesige Zielscheibe für das Ministerium darzustellen!"  
Nach dieser Standpauke, während der Harrys Wut auf alles und jeden ins Unermessliche gestiegen war, fiel er in vollkommene Verwirrung. Denn als Snape mit seinen gnadenlosen Anschuldigungen geendet hatte, zog er den kleinen, bauchigen Glastiegel mit der Salbe, die Harry vom Tag zuvor wiedererkannte, aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie ihm entgegen.  
„Nehmen Sie das und dann verschwinden Sie!", fauchte er. Harry konnte so etwas wie Widerwillen in Snapes Stimme vernehmen, doch er nahm das kleine Döschen und steckte es ein. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, was Snape damit bezweckte. Er schien Harry helfen zu wollen, gleichzeitig konnte er die Abneigung seinem Schüler gegenüber aber nicht verstecken. Im Hinausgehen sprach Harry ein halblautes „Danke", auch wenn es ihm zuwider war, denn keinesfalls wollte er sich damit für Snapes Worte bedanken, diese hatten ihn auch heute wieder schwer verletzt und aufgeregt. Er war kein Trottel! Natürlich wusste er, dass das Ministerium es mehr oder weniger auf ihn und Dumbledore beziehungsweise auf ihre Glaubwürdigkeit abgesehen hatte, aber er war kein Trottel, verdammt! Natürlich wollte er nicht jedes Mal, wenn Umbridge in ihrem Unterricht die Wahrheit verleugnete und Dumbledores Aussagen mit Füßen trat, die Beherrschung verlieren. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Es war furchtbar, aber die Tatsache, dass niemand an Voldemorts Rückkehr zu glauben schien und dass er, Harry, all das, was er gesehen hatte auf diesem Friedhof, nicht vergessen konnte, wog schwer und ließ ihn die Nerven verlieren. Wie konnten sie nur alle die Wahrheit ignorieren? Er war kein Spinner! Er hatte es doch gesehen – miterlebt wie Voldemort Cedric getötet hatte. Harry hielt den unbeschrifteten Tiegel fest zwischen seinen Fingern, und wenn er nicht aus dickem Glas gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihn in diesem Moment aus purer Unachtsamkeit und Wut zerbrochen.  
Den Rest dieses Tages verbrachte Harry damit im Unterricht nicht einzuschlafen. Hermine hatte anscheinend keine so großen Probleme mit der Müdigkeit und Ron hatte zwar nach einem Gespräch mit Harry aufgehört, ihn mit seinen Blicken töten zu wollen, schmollte aber immer noch vor sich hin. Wenigstens tat Harrys Hand nun nicht mehr weh und er konnte die Salbe jetzt nach jedem Nachsitzen benutzen. Doch war das eine kluge Idee? Nach Umbridges Reaktion am Vorabend musste er sich gründlich überlegen, ob es riskieren konnte, sie auf diese Art ein weiteres Mal zu provozieren.

An diesem Abend fiel Harry nach dem wieder einmal äußerst schmerzhaften Nachsitzen bei Umbridge vollkommen erschöpft in sein Bett. Zumindest hatte er mit Hermines Hilfe nun ein paar Tage vorgearbeitet und konnte heute endlich etwas zeitiger schlafen gehen. An nichts hatte er die letzte Stunde bei Umbridge noch denken können, außer an sein wohlig, warmes Bett. Wenn seine rechte Hand nicht so geschmerzt hätte, wäre er wohl mittendrin einfach eingeschlafen. Er war froh, dass er der Versuchung widerstanden hatte, die Salbe noch vor der Strafarbeit anzuwenden. Denn auch wenn seine Hand furchtbar brannte, war es noch zu früh für eine erneute Konfrontation mit Umbridges Verhörtechniken. Nun konnte er sich endlich dem Schlaf ergeben, der schon unablässig an seinem Bewusstsein zerrte. Noch in sein T-Shirt gekleidet schlief er erschöpft ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen noch vor den anderen in einem vollkommen zerwühlten Bett erwachte, hatte er das Gefühl, die ganze Nacht über nachgedacht zu haben. Sein Körper war erholt und auch sein Kopf schien wach, doch angefüllt mit tausenden Gedanken und Bildern. Er hatte etwas Seltsames geträumt … Ähnlich dem Traum mit dem langen, schwarzen Gang, der ihn schon während der Sommerferien geplagt hatte, schien etwas Bedeutsames an diesem Traum zu sein, auch wenn er sich kaum erinnerte. Er hatte eine Gestalt am Boden liegen sehen, eine gekrümmte Gestalt. Wer war sie? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Nur eines stand fest, Harry war in diesem Traum nicht er selbst gewesen. Doch wer er war und was er getan hatte, bekam er nicht mehr zusammen. Die letzten verschwommenen Bilder des am Boden liegenden, verblassten während des Frühstücks und waren am Vormittag auf dem Quidditch-Feld schon vollends verschwunden.  
Es war Wochenende und als wollte sich das Wetter für so viele finstere Tage entschuldigen, schien heute, an Harrys freiem Tag, die goldene Herbstsonne an einem klaren, blauen Himmel. Nach dem Mittagessen ließen Harry und Ron sich von Hermine überzeugen, etwas für ihre Aufsätze und sonstigen Hausaufgaben zu tun. Doch selbst Hermine hielt es an so einem schönen Tag, der zwischen der wochenlangen, zurückliegenden Finsternis und Kälte, wie ein heilendes Trostpflaster wirkte, nicht lange im Gemeinschaftsraum aus. Sie hatte entschieden, dass ein Spaziergang, währenddessen die drei schulrelevante Themen diskutierten, auch in Ordnung wäre. Doch natürlich blieb es nicht lang bei „schulrelevanten" Dingen. Schnell hatten Harry und Ron die Themen gewechselt und sprachen über Quidditch, Zauberschach und Draco Malfoy, während Hermine immer wieder versuchte, Fragen über das Ministerium oder den Lehrplan einzuwerfen. Aber an einem solchen Tag hatte es einfach keinen Zweck. Auch wenn Hagrid immer noch nicht wieder da war, liefen die drei wie von selbst den Hang zu Hagrids Hütte hinab und standen eine Weile traurig davor.  
„Immer noch keine Nachricht …", gab Ron bedrückt von sich, als würde er dem leeren Haus einen Vorwurf machen wollen. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden Stille, kamen die drei ohne ein Wort zu der Übereinkunft, weiter zum Seeufer zu laufen. Neue, fröhlichere Gespräche brandeten auf und andere Mitschüler kamen ihnen entgegen oder liefen etwas entfernt von ihnen ebenfalls über das Gelände.  
„Wenn wir doch nur alle neue Rennbesen hätten, dann wären wir den Slytherins haushoch überlegen!", tönte Ron wild gestikulierend.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das alles nur an den Besen liegt. Wir müssen auch mehr trainieren und technisch besser werden.", erklärte Harry und merkte zu spät, dass er mit dieser Bemerkung Ron Unbehagen bereitete.  
„Ich meine, klar! Besseres Equipment wäre natürlich das Wichtigste!" Heute wollte er Ron nichts Böses, alle sollten den Tag heute genießen, so viel stand fest.

Doch auch die nächste Nacht war von eigenartigen Träumen durchzogen. Erst konnte Harry kaum etwas erkennen, nur die Schmerzensschreie, die er hörte, kamen ihm bekannt vor. Lichter und Schatten flackerten auf, die langsam Formen annahmen. Und immer wieder tauchte ein verschwommenes Bild von Snape vor seinen Augen auf, als würde er sich an das grimmige Gesicht des Professors erinnern. Er konnte aus einiger Entfernung hören, wie Crucio-Flüche gesprochen wurden und lautes Lachen ertönte. Es zerriss die Stille und hallte wider, als würde es in einem großen Saal erklingen. Harry blinzelte hastig und schaute sich orientierungslos um, denn nun nahm ein Saal vor seinen Augen Gestalt an. Von einem tiefschwarzen, blankpolierten Marmorboden, hoben sich Wände aus dunklem, fast ebenso schwarzem Mauerwerk. Sie waren regelmäßig von sehr schmalen, gotischen Fenstern unterbrochen, die bis hoch oben an die Decke reichten. An zwei langen Tafeln saßen jeweils links und rechts von Harry, oder dem der er war, ein halbes Dutzend Menschen in schwarzen Roben. Vor ihnen auf den Tischen lagen silbrig schwarze Masken. Sofort blitze in Harrys Gedächtnis eine Erinnerung auf. Es waren die Masken der Todesser, denen er auf dem Friedhof begegnet war – in der Nacht als Cedric gestorben war. Er sah Lucius und eine elegant gekleidete Frau neben ihm, die offensichtlich Dracos Mutter war. Sie ließ ihren würdevollen, aber auch ehrfürchtigen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und hielt kurz bei Harry inne. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie senkte ihren zügig auf die Tischplatte vor ihr. Nun schaute auch er selbst sich im Raum um und blieb an der Gestalt, die zwischen den beiden Tischen ihm direkt gegenüber auf dem Boden lag, hängen. Es war Snape, jetzt erkannte er ihn.  
Sein sonst so gefasster Professor, der sich nur zu gern bedrohlich vor ihm aufbaute, lag hier gekrümmt auf dem Boden vor ihm. Schweiß stand auf seiner blassen Stirn, während er angestrengt keuchte. Snapes Blick sprang nach oben und er schaute Harry direkt an, der nun begriff, wessen Rolle er selbst hier spielte. Er saß in einem Lehnstuhl, der fast schon die Ausmaße eines Throns hatte. Seine lange Robe reichte fast bis über seine bleichen, langfingrigen Hände und Harry wusste, wem diese Hände gehörten. Er war Voldemort. Die anderen Todesser warfen immer wieder schnelle Blicke auf das Opfer in ihrer Mitte. Sie lachten höhnisch, doch ohne ihre eigene Angst wirklich verbergen zu können. Harry bewegte sich, ohne selbst etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und hörte die Stimme Voldemorts, die nun seine eigene Stimme war, abermals „Crucio!" rufen und ein Lichtblitz löste sich aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs, den er in seiner rechten Hand hielt. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen, doch er hörte das unterdrückte Ächzen von Snape, der erneut schmerzhafte Qualen litt, noch ganz genau, ehe er aufwachte.

Harry schlug mit einem üblen Gemisch aus Sorge und Wut im Magen die Augen auf. Snape hatte ihn jahrelang gepeinigt, er hatte ihn aufs übelste beschimpft und ihn immer wieder für Dinge beschuldigt, die sein Vater getan hatte und nicht er selbst. Nie hatte Snape ihn, wie einen normalen Schüler behandelt, nie hatte er ihm die gleichen Chancen eingeräumt. Doch er hatte ihm dieses eine Mal mit der Salbe geholfen.  
Mit diesen Gedanken saß er in seinem Bett. Die roten, schweren Samtvorhänge waren ganz zugezogen – wie eine Höhle. Schon seit Jahren nutzte Harry diese kleine Höhle als Rückzugsort. Hier konnte er nachdenken, die Dunkelheit vor Augen. Was war das für ein Traum? Seine Hände zitterten vor Anspannung. Es hatte sich so real angefühlt und im tiefsten Innern, wusste Harry auf irgendeine Art und Weise, dass das keinesfalls nur ein Traum gewesen war. Es war passiert, irgendwo. Irgendwo heute Nacht wurde Snape von Voldemort gefoltert.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle setzte Harry sich beim Frühstück so hin, dass er den Lehrertisch gut im Blick hatte und aß geistesabwesend sein Porridge, während er immer wieder einen Blick hinüberwarf. Ron, Fred und George führten gerade eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, ob sie mithilfe eines Trankes oder eines ihnen bekannten Zaubers verhindern konnten, während eines langen Quidditch-Matches auf Toilette zu müssen, als Hermine sich zu Harry herüberlehnte und ihn leise fragte:  
„Was ist los, Harry? Wartest du auf jemanden?" Wartete er auf Snape? Irgendwie schon. Er wollte sehen, wie es dem Tränkemeister an diesem Morgen ging und ob sich sein Verdacht der letzten Nacht bestätigen würde. Doch er wandte sich verlegen vom Lehrertisch ab und schenkte Hermine ein nervöses Lächeln.  
„Ähm ... Nein, ich ..."  
„Ist etwas passiert? Du siehst so blass aus?" Hermine hatte den Braten gerochen und ihn in seiner gestammelten Ausrede unterbrochen. Nun schaute sie ihm forschend ins Gesicht. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und flüsterte:  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Snape ..." Erst nachdem er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte er, wie peinlich ihm das Ganze war. Es kam ihm wie Verrat an sich selbst vor. Es war doch einfach kindisch, diesen Traum für mehr zu halten und sich jetzt plötzlich auf Snapes Seite schlagen zu wollen. Doch Hermine lächelte kurz, als hätte sie gerade einen wichtigen Zauberspruch aus einem Lehrbuch verstanden. Sie blieb stumm und aß mit einem leichten Nicken weiter, ohne das Thema noch einmal anzusprechen. Ihre Reaktion verwirrte Harry nur noch mehr. War es für Hermine, die Ron und ihn jahrelang darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass alle Lehrer Respekt verdient hatten, auch wenn sie Severus Snape hießen, eine Genugtuung, nun so etwas aus Harrys Mund zu hören? Einen Moment zerbrach er sich den Kopf, ehe er es vor Ungeduld nicht mehr aushielt und etwas sagen musste.  
„Was grinst du da so?", fragte er immer noch gedämpft, aber man konnte deutlich hören, dass es ihn ärgerte.  
„Ich grinse nicht, ich lächle. Das ist ein Unterschied. Glaubst du, ich mache mich über dich lustig?"  
„Ja, irgendwie schon.", murmelte Harry.  
„Da irrst du dich. Warum machst du dir denn Sor…" Neben ihnen brachen die Weasleys in schallendes Gelächter aus und Ron prustete so heftig, dass ihm die Milch seines Müslis aus der Nase geschossen kam. Hermine gab einen angeekelten Laut von sich und während Ron hastig nach einer Serviette tastete, wurde es am Gryffindor-Tisch immer lauter. Die umsitzenden Schüler kicherten laut und Rons Gesicht wurde rot vor Scham. Seine Geschwister ließen jedoch nicht locker. Schnell hatte Fred Rons Schale genommen und hielt sie seinem jüngeren Bruder vors Gesicht, während George aufstand und rief:  
„Seht hier, die neue Attraktion von Hogwarts – der lebende Springbrunnen!" Ron wollte gerade etwas entgegnen und schlug Fred die Schale aus der Hand, als es plötzlich wieder still am Tisch wurde. Die Milch lief ungeachtet auf den Tisch, denn die Mehrheit hatte ihren Blick nun erschrocken auf Snape gerichtet, der lautlos neben der Gruppe erschienen war. Wortlos mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete der Professor die Szene. Ron lief immer noch Milch aus der Nase, George hatte einen Fuß auf die Sitzbank gestellt und die Körperhaltung eines Marktschreiers eingenommen, die Hände um den Mund zu einem Trichter geformt, während Hermine und Harry zur Seite gerutscht waren, um der Milch zu entgehen, die nun an beiden Seiten vom Tisch heruntertropfte. Alles in allem eine Szene, die man eher einer Bande sechsjähriger zugetraut hätte.  
„Die Herrschaften Weasley beweisen heute wieder mehr als eindeutig, dass sie wohl in einem Zirkus besser aufgehoben wären als hier.", stellte Snape ruhig fest und musterte die drei. Harry dagegen nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Professor zu beobachten. Alles an ihm schien wie immer, gefasst, diszipliniert und gnadenlos. Seine Augen starrten kalt auf seine Opfer herab und nichts schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass Harry mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte. Es war ein Traum gewesen, nichts weiter. Doch als Snape seine kurze Standpauke fortsetzte und an Punktabzügen für Gryffindor nicht sparte, wanderte Harrys Blick nach unten, bis er am Hals seines Professors hängenblieb. Snape hatte den Kragen seiner Robe sorgfältig geschlossen und trotzdem konnte Harry rote Flecken an seinem Hals erahnen. Kurz sprang sein Blick nach oben in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen auf und ein Ausdruck von Überraschung stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Reflexartig hob Snape eine Hand an seinen Hals, ehe er sich zum Gehen abwandte. Das alles geschah so schnell, dass Harry schon einen Moment danach, daran zweifelte, dass er die Flecken wirklich gesehen hatte.  
„Hast du seinen Hals gesehen?", zischte Hermine. Sie hatte es also auch bemerkt.  
„Ja …", gab Harry halb laut und nachdenklich von sich. Der Tumult am Gryffindor-Tisch war zerschlagen und alle gingen stiller als zuvor ihren eigenen Dingen nach.

Harry hatte keine sonderlich große Lust, über das Ganze mit Hermine zu sprechen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er ein Geheimnis verraten, wenn er Hermine in seine Träume einweihte. Doch sie ließ nicht locker und nutzte die Gelegenheit zwischen den ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden, um ihn auf dem Korridor beiseite zu nehmen. Unauffällig lockte sie Harry mit einem von ihr fallengelassenen Buch in eine Nische. Er hob das Buch auf und reichte es ihr, auch wenn er wusste, was sie vorhatte. Sie bedankte sich nicht, sondern flüsterte ihm lediglich eine Frage zu:  
„Was ist mit Snape?" Harry schaute sie verwirrt an, was Hermine mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzen quittierte.  
„Du weißt doch was, Harry! Jetzt sag schon!" Aber Harry schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf und trat wieder auf den Korridor hinaus.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", murmelte er und ließ Hermine zurück, die ihm einen verletzten Blick nachwarf. Immerhin hatte er ihr erzählt, dass er sich Sorgen um Snape machte, doch nun ließ er sie eiskalt abblitzen. Dabei schien sie ihm doch nur helfen zu wollen. Aber in Harrys Brust wuchs das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er dieses Mal etwas herausgefunden hatte, das wirklich nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war. Kein heimlich aufgezogener Drache von Hagrid oder der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens, sondern ein Detail, dass Snape, seinen über Jahre verhassten Lehrer, in ein Licht rückte, das Harry Mitleid empfinden ließ.

In den kommenden Tagen beruhigte sich der Sturm an Gedanken in Harrys Kopf wieder. Doch als er sich gerade lange genug eingeredet hatte, dass ihn das Ganze nichts anginge und er sich von Ron in seiner Freude auf das bevorstehende Quidditch-Match zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin mitreißen lassen hatte, machte er eine Beobachtung, die seine Gedanken erneut auf Snape lenkte.


	6. Chapter 6

Das Wochenende stand vor der Tür und Ron, Hermine und Harry stiegen gerade die Treppe vor der großen Halle empor, um sich nach dem Abendessen einen gemütlichen Platz am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sichern, als Harry eine dunkle Gestalt am großen Tor ausmachte. Unauffällig versuchte er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas zu erkennen, während er weiter Rons Ausführungen zum bevorstehenden Quidditchspiel lauschte. Die Statur und der zügige Schritt passten … Es war Snape, der gerade blitzschnell durch den Torbogen schlüpfte und das Schloss verließ. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn er dabei nicht einen Umhang mit einer Kapuze getragen hätte. Er hatte sie zwar nicht aufgesetzt, aber trotzdem war es ungewöhnlich, ihn in etwas anderes als seiner üblichen Robe gekleidet zu sehen.  
„Ich … Ich hab was am Tisch vergessen. Geht doch schon mal vor.", erklärte er hastig und konnte noch erkennen, wie Hermine den fragend dreinschauenden Ron weiter die Treppe hochzog. Sie hielt ihm den Rücken frei. Das hatte Harry, nachdem er sie so schroff abgewiesen hatte, nicht verdient, dachte er und war ihr trotzdem unheimlich dankbar. Vielleicht hatte Hermine recht und die drei entwickelten sich gerade in verschiedene Richtungen. Auf jeden Fall hielt Harry sie für viel erwachsener als sich selbst und Ron.  
Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem Snape aus dem Schloss auf das Schulgelände getreten war, hatte Harry das Tor erreicht. Im orangenen Licht der Abendsonne konnte er die dunkle Gestalt, die sich nun schnell den Hang hinab auf den verbotenen Wald zubewegte, noch gut erkennen. Doch wenn Snape den verbotenen Wald erreichte, würde Harry ihn bald nicht mehr sehen können. Ihm unbemerkt zu folgen, war schier unmöglich. Das weite Gelände bot bis zur Waldgrenze keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Also trat Harry einen Schritt näher an die im Schatten liegende Fassade direkt neben dem Tor und beobachtet Snape auf seinem Weg. Bald hatte die immer kleiner werdende Gestalt seines Professors den Wald erreicht. Nun zog er sich, wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte, die Kapuze über den Kopf und dann war er auch schon zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Harry musste seine Beine geradezu festhalten, sonst wäre er nun einfach über das Gelände gerannt, schnurstracks auf den verbotenen Wald zu. Er wollte wissen, was da vor sich ging, nun da er diese für seine Augen keinesfalls bestimmte Seite von Snape in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Doch seine Vernunft siegte, was selten genug der Fall war, und er machte sich auf den Weg zu Ron und Hermine, ans Feuer zu den Gesprächen und Dingen, die ihn wirklich etwas angingen.

Die beiden hatten schon vor dem Kamin Platz genommen. Harry drängte die Gedanken an Snape weg und freute sich, dass sie die gemütlichen Sessel direkt neben den wärmenden Flammen ergattert hatten. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf das weiche Sitzpolster, des alten Ohrensessels fallen. Immer noch mieden ihn die meisten Gryffindorschüler und er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie Seamus mit dem Kopf mehr oder weniger unauffällig auf Harry deutete und dann ein paar Erstklässlern, die gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen, etwas zuflüsterte. Inzwischen hatte Harry sich irgendwie an die Feindseligkeiten gewöhnt und war froh darüber, dass er zumindest Ron und Hermine auf seiner Seite hatte. Doch Rons Frage erschütterte dieses Gefühl:  
„Was hattest du denn vergessen?", fragte er in argwöhnischem Ton. Schnell wühlte Harry in seinen Taschen und taste nervös nach etwas, das er präsentieren konnte. Aber seine Finger trafen nur auf ein Bonbonpapier und einen einzelnen bronzenen Knut.  
„Ach, nichts. Ich dachte, ich hätte unsere Notizen zum Spiel liegen gelassen, aber du ..."  
„Ich hatte sie schon mitgenommen.", unterbrach ihn Ron, dessen Blick immer skeptischer wurde. Schnell wechselte Hermine das Thema und versuchte die beiden dazu zu überreden, die Hausaufgaben für die kommende Woche schon heute Abend zu erledigen. Als Antwort bekam sie ein müdes, willenloses Stöhnen von beiden Jungs. Doch nachdem Harry und Ron eingesehen hatten, dass sie so ein ruhigeres Wochenende haben würden, holten alle drei ihre Taschen hervor und erledigten bis zum Schlafengehen zumindest die Hälfte der anstehenden Aufgaben. Müde und erschöpft von der hinter ihnen liegenden Woche stiegen Ron und Harry danach Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.  
„Was habt ihr nun für ein Geheimnis?", fragte Ron plötzlich in gespielt beiläufigem Ton, während die beiden sich umzogen.  
„Was meinst du?", gab Harry zurück, obwohl er wusste, um was es Ron ging.  
„Na, du und Hermine!", fauchte Ron nun, ohne länger seinen Ärger zu verbergen. „Was läuft da zwischen euch, dass ich es nicht wissen darf?" Er war wütend, doch Harry konnte auch deutlich etwas Verletztes in der Stimme seines Freundes hören. Wenn er jetzt nicht die Wahrheit sagte und weiter der Frage nur auswich, würde Ron in seinem Verdacht nur bestätigt werden.  
„Okay, du hast recht. Ich verheimliche etwas, aber zwischen mir und Mine läuft nichts. Das hat nichts mit dir oder ihr zu tun."  
„Dann verrat' mir doch einfach, was los ist!"  
„Das kann ich nicht, Ron. Ich kann momentan nur mit Hermine darüber sprechen." Da war sie, die Wahrheit. Und sie tat Harry ebenso weh wie Ron. Doch er konnte es ihm einfach nicht erzählen. Da war etwas zwischen ihm und Snape, dass Ron mit ein zwei höhnischen Kommentaren vernichten konnte. Aber Harry, der selbst nicht wusste, was es war, wollte diese Verbindung nicht im Keim ersticken. Es war kaum greifbar, warum er unbedingt herausfinden wollte, was mit Snape geschah. Hatte er Mitleid, nur weil Snape ihm dieses eine Mal eher halbherzig als ernst gemeint geholfen hatte. Warum verhielt sich sein Professor überhaupt so rätselhaft?  
„Na schön!", blaffte Ron, zerrte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und war im selben Moment hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes verschwunden. Harry hörte die Laken rascheln und nahm an, dass Ron sich gerade beleidigt unter seiner Decke verkrochen hatte.

Schlaflos hatte Harry sich anderthalb Stunden in seinem Bett hin und her gewälzt, den Kopf voller Gedanken. Durch den Streit mit Ron waren die Grübeleien um seinen Professor erneut aufgeflammt und er fragte sich, wo Snape an diesem Abend durch den verbotenen Wald gegangen war. Doch irgendwann war er trotz der Grübeleien so müde geworden, dass seine Augenlider ihm nicht länger gehorchten und er endlich einschlief. Der Traum in dieser Nacht, ließ Harry jedoch wünschen, dass er vor ein paar Stunden Snape in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt wäre.

~xXx~

So ... Wer es bis hier hin geschafft hat, der muss nun leider ein paar Tage bis zum Wochenende warten. Was für ein Dank, oder? Wie am Anfang geschrieben, habe ich diese ersten 6 Kapitel auf einmal gepostet. Doch die kommenden Updates finden immer einmal in der Woche (meist Samstagabend) statt.  
Wer möchte, der kann natürlich gern ein Review schreiben. Das würde mich sehr freuen.  
Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  
Liebe Grüße  
Reyneke


End file.
